


Devoted to you

by Mikasasgirl67



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I love them my babies, Petra is so precious, it’s emotional, protect her, thanks to love songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasasgirl67/pseuds/Mikasasgirl67
Summary: He was everything she wanted for the rest of her life , to be by his side was a gift unlike any other’s.
Relationships: Levi/Petra Ral
Kudos: 19





	Devoted to you

**Author's Note:**

> You can’t imagine who much I love these two , also got inspired but multiple love songs and got emotional so I writes this hope you enjoy it (it’s a bit shorter than I would like but anyways)

"To be by his side no matter what" 

Is what Petra kept saying in her head as she watched the breathtaking sunset from to top of Wall Rose,admiring another breathtaking sight that was none other than her Captain.   
The cold wind blowing around them as she stood behind him admiring his hair and cape moving along the wind , his relaxed shoulder usually so tense are now laid back.

His seemed to be pleased with the view of the sunset , she wonders what he was thinking about right now , she usually did , very often even , he was always so closed off and cold thought she shouldn’t be the one to judge on that.

She wonders what he must look like when he is light hearted or smiling , an impossible thing maybe be she hoped it wasn’t the case , he deserved everything carrying his title of Humanity strongest she always finded the concept of that title ridiculous and selfish he didn’t need to be the strongest , he didn’t need to be the ideal of everyone , didn’t need to be their selfish desire of winning and inflict all those responsibilities on his shoulders .

He then ended up beating himself up for all of death happening on expeditions, even thought he didn’t show it to anyone else she knew it she always saw the pain in his eyes and it killed her , she didn’t show her sadness in front of him it will only be another thing he will blame himself for latter she always hide it always .   
Because nothing was his fault nothing the death of their comrades wasn’t his to carry , he probably must think he is incapable , cruel for some words that got out of his mouth , his dismissive attitude.  
If only he knew who much he helped her , gave her hope not because of his strength but because of his own self himself as a whole was all she needed to keep going when she thought nothing was worth anymore "have no regret" he always said to her and she wasn’t going to because she would never regret the decision she made to stand by his side to devote herself to him . 

"Hey Petra,what are you gawking at like that?" a deep voice that she knew more than any other’s pulled her out of her thought .

"Oh nothing sir I was spacing out sorry" she quietly said as she began to walk to stand next to him this time admiring once more the sunset alongside him like she hoped she will always be.


End file.
